New Surroundings
by ShadowKazuki
Summary: Formerly: A hidden Secret. Revised all chapters. Eight lucky students have been chosen to attend a prestigious secret martial arts school.
1. The Enrollment

This is my first fanfiction story. Any help or advice will much gladly be accepted but I do not tolerate flames. DISCLAIMER: ROSES ARE RED, VIOLETS ARE BLUE, I NO OWN SO YOU NO SUE!!! .

On with the story

New Surroundings Chapter 1- The Enrollment

Somewhere in Tokyo...

BEEP BEEP The alarm goes off for a special Inu hanyou that goes by Inuyasha. As of reflex, a hand shot out of the covers hitting the off button to the annoying alarm. Grudgingly, he gets up off his bed to walk to his bathroom to shower, really to fully wake up.

Inuyasha's brother was already up, fully refreshed and waiting for Inuyasha to finish, as usual. Sesshomaru counts down " 5..4..3.2.1." A loud yelp was heard upstairs. Sesshomaru smirks. A dripping wet Inuyasha runs down stairs and yells " Sesshomaru!!!!! You used up the fucking god damn hot water AGAIN!!!"

"That's too bad. It's your fault you do not wake up earlier to actually take a hot shower."

Inuyasha growls as Sesshomaru smirks.

"Hurry up ya wet pup we got school remember?" says Sesshomaru. Inuyasha growls and stomps away madly to change.

In about five minutes, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were off to go to school in Sesshomaru's car, a silver porche. They meet up with Miroku at their lockers. These three boys were part of the group that the girls call the H4or The Hot 4. The little nickname their fangirls gave them. Too bad one of them was missing.

Miroku with deep violet eyes, at 6'0'' dressed in a purple t-shirt reading "Interviewing Potential Girlfriends" and a pair of black Deckies. Was a senior with a lecherous hands. What you call a big PERVERT, was the most charming one of the group. Inuyasha with flickering gold eyes, same height as Miroku, dressed in his favorite color, a red Etnies shirt and a pair of blue jeans. Was your typical big mouthed jock but a hottie with a rough appearance. Sesshomaru, the leader of this group, was by far considered the hottest. Decked in a blue striped button up shirt and khakis at 6'2'' and smoldering amber eyes. Not to mention he was intelligent and definetely the serious one. The last of the H4 is Kouga. Another jock, was Inuyasha's main rival. Shorter by an inch to Sesshoumaru wearing a brown long sleeve shirt and jeans with his light brown eyes. All of them were seniors, their last year in highschool. The only ones willingly withstanding their charm were the Four Beauties.

The Four Beauties, were envied by girls and loved by boys. All of them were seniors also. Ayame, a emerald eyed girl with reddish brown hair at 5'5'', who is playful and the youngest of the group. Wearing jeans and a cute pink top. She was always willing to have fun. Kikyo, a black haired girl with brown eyes at 5'6'', with a serious but kind tone. Once again wearing a black knee length skirt and a light orange blouse. Kikyo being the oldest, was always ready show her support. Sango, light brown eyes, black hair in high ponytails, a lovely girl but violent. The tallest of the group at 5'8'' wearing capris and a blue Roxy sweater, she is a total tomboy but she loves her friends and would do anything to protect them. Last but not least. The leader of the beauties is Kagome Higurashi. She is one of the top of her class, rivaling Sesshomaru. Beautiful and active. Kendo, archery, swords, anything. Black hair with blue streaks and shocking blue grey eyes at 5'6'' rocking a baby phat black jeans and a cute silver top.

These eight high schoolers, will have an adventure of their lives. They were basically considered royalty to everyone at their school. Gaining respect and admiration wherever the went. They all attend Yamato High.

The Beauties entered homeroom and were talking. Until the H4 came over. "Hey ladies. How are you today?" said Miroku. "What do you want, you lech?" replies Sango. Inuyasha says laughingly " Oh look Miroku, she saw through your plan to let you grope her." Miroku pouts. " no one loves me..." Everyone laughs and Miroku joins in.

The Principal announces something on the P.A. " Will The following students please come to the principal office? Sesshoumaru, Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kikyo, Kouga and Ayame."

"First day of school and we're already in trouble?" says Sesshoumaru with amusement.

The eight students amusingly walks to the principles office. But what awaits them? A special surprise that will change their lives forever.


	2. The Arrangement

Chapter 2 The Arrangement

As the eight enter the room.

" hat did we do now Mr. Kyoshi?" asks Kagome.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Mr Kyoshi answers.

"Then why the hell are we doing here then principal?" says Inuyasha annoyingly.

"Well, we have an offer to give you. You guys can get away from school for around two months." Everyone smiles except for Sesshoumaru.

" What's the catch?" asks Sesshoumaru.

"The catch is that you all have to attend a martial arts school. Where you all learn about martial arts. different weapons learn to use them. It is for demons, hanyous and ningens alike. Everyone will have a chance to improve. There is no math or science classes really. But you will have to learn the history adn the techniques. The martial arts school wants to test our best and athletic students at that school." Answers Mr. Kyoshi.

"Oh..." Replies Inuyasha.

"Your parents have been informed and have already agreed. All You need to do is pack and get ready because your flight is tomorrow. The marital arts school is in Kyoto. Good luck!!"

Everyone stumbles out of the room. Ayame and Kiyko realize the are taking a vacation began to squeal and sing, " We're going to Kyoto! We're going to Kyoto! We're going to Kyoto! "

Inuyasha gets really annoyed and yells "Shutup you goddamn annoying wenches!"

"Hey don't call my friends names!" yells Kagome.

"I will if I want to!" yells Inuyasha.

"Jerk"

"Bitch"

"Baka"

"Wench"

"Asshole"

"Dumbass"

"Jackass"

"Fatty"

"FATTY??? FATTY??? OHH!!!! YOU GOD DAMN LAZY ASS IDIOTIC SELFISH IGNORANT JERK!!!!!!"

Inuyasha thrown back in shock from the sudden insults and mumbles.

Sesshoumaru smirks "Once again little brother you have been beaten by a girl, a human girl is even worst."

Kagome couldnt believe her ears. "Humans? Why do you say that with such disgust? Do you have a problem with humans?"

Sesshoumaru calmly states "Humans are such lowly creatures and so weak too and not to smart sometimes."

Kagome was red with fury. "How dare you assume that! I have grades that rival yours Sesshoumaru."

She slaps him across the face. Sesshoumaru was in shock. Everyone stops and looks at them with shock. Kagome was the first person to ever slap Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru growls and walks over to her and whispers in her ear "Never before has a woman stand up to me, human or demon. This isn't over Kagome."

Kagome blushes and Sesshoumaru walks away to finish his second period class.

All the chapters are getting revised. I am so sorry for the late updates and such. but ive been swamped with work and school. Driving me insane.


	3. The Journey

Hey everyone so i have been revising these chapters the whole time. After revision ill start posting up all the chapters ive already started. Thanks for your support.

Chapter 3 The Journey

The very next day the H4 and The Beauties set out to Kyoto for the martial arts school. The eight were in their own Private jet there. On behalf of Sesshoumaru since he can not deal with the scent of the disgusting humans.

FLASHBACK

"We are not attending a public airplane" growls Sesshoumaru.

"Why the hell not, Sesshy?" barks Kagome.

"Because I can not stand the disgusting stench of you humans, your scent is  
unbearable. All humans have such nasty scents." Answers Sesshoumaru even  
though he knows that's not true, since he likes the scent of Kagome which  
is pleasant, the smell of lavender and rain.

"Also mind you, do not call me Sesshy!" growls out Sesshoumaru

"But why not? Sesshy? Do you not like me anymore?" Answers Kagome while  
pouting and pretending to sniff. Sesshoumaru growls in return.

"Besides your name is too long. Sesshy is cute!" replies Kagome.

Everyone else in the background laugh at the supposed "couple."

"Awww...Is poor Sesshy mad now??" teases Inuyasha.

"Watch your mouth you damn puppy" Growls out Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha growls back.

Sesshoumaru smirks.

END FLASHBACK

This private jet was really nice. Nothing less of acceptabe in Sesshoumaru's terms.  
There were total of 14 seats- a couch that held 3 people, four couple seats  
next to each other in the middle of the plane, and another couch in the  
back. Kouga and Ayame are sitting in the first couple seat in the very front. Which is closet to the  
bathroom and the couch in the front. They were talking about the new school. Wondering if the training will really help them grow. Inuyasha and Kiyko were sitting on the front couch just resting on the couch watching the movie on the screen. Miroku and Sango were sitting behind Kouga and Ayame. Sango on one side of the aisle and Miroku on the other side, across from her. He got slapped again for groping Sango's ass. Sango made sure that the aisle was at least the boundary between her and the lecher.

Kagome was just looking out the window in the back, the very back, on the couch. Sesshoumaru just came out of the captains room after having a talk with captain. He walked down and sat next to Kagome in the back.

"What are you doing here?" Barks out Kagome.

"Sitting" answers Sesshoumaru.

"Oh ha ha don't get smart with me. Why don't you sit elsewhere?"

"Because there is no where else to sit."

"yes there is, now move, I was here first"

"I cant there is no other place to sit"

"Really? I see plenty of empty seats"

"Yes really. Those empty seat have other people besides them. I will not sit next to my stupid brother, nor next to Kouga and Ayame, or will I get in between the hentai and Sango. I do not wish for their company. So, logically I have no where else to sit."

"Argh.." answer Kagome.

" I know you do not hate it. Who would? You get to sit next to me, the great  
Sesshoumaru."

Kagome grumbles and turns away to look out the window.

Sesshoumaru smirks.

AFTER ONE HOUR

Everyone had fallen asleep on the flight. Kouga and Ayame sitting next to  
each other with kouga's arm around her shoulders. Inuyasha and Kiyko curled  
up next to each to each other on the front Couch. Sango and Miroku were sleeping next to each  
other with Miroku hugging her. How the monk got there, no one knows.

Sesshoumaru had fallen asleep because of Kagome's enticing scent. He had his  
arm wrapped around Kagomes waist with his cheek on top of her head. Kagome  
fell asleep before Sesshoumaru and laid her head on his shoulder and snuggling  
up to him.

AN: Review please? i would like to hear you opinions.


End file.
